


Take My Whole Life Too

by j__writes



Series: Fools Rush In Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Magnus and Alec from "Fools Rush In"





	Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest thing I've ever written and it's pure fluff! 0:)
> 
> Feel free to use the #foolsri tag for this since it's in the same world

“Gretel, take a deep breath”—Alec paused to inhale deeply and then exhaled—“Now listen, we knew this might happen. I know it’s not ideal and I’ll admit, it will be a more challenging road, but here’s the thing: we’re ready. We’ve reached the stage where we are going to pull out all those secret affairs of his and all of those damning details you told me in our first visit.”

The phone had been pressed so firmly against his ear for the past forty-five minutes that he could feel it begin to ache and his client was crying on the other end. He hated this part of his job. The broken hearts and lost hopes. He slightly shifted his shoulder to adjust his hold on the phone to make it more comfortable.

“He’s fighting but we will fight back harder. We are going to discover everything there is and we - are - going - to - drag - him - through - the - gutter. Okay?”

Alec nodded along as his client took in shuddering breaths and thanked him. 

“It’s going to be okay. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and we will make it through together. Let me get some people on this and I’ll call you first thing next week. Breathe easy and enjoy your weekend. Bye.”

Alec tossed his work phone onto the sofa behind him and breathed out a sigh at the relief in his neck and shoulders. 

“How you manage to sound so intimidating while holding a newborn in your arms, I’ll never know.” Magnus’ voice came from the open doorway that led to their kitchen and Alec turned to face him, holding their blanket bundled baby in against his chest.  

“The same way you look gorgeous after staying up all night with her.” Alec walked over to his husband and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Did you catch up on your sleep?”

Magnus let out a relaxed hum and returned the gesture with two more small kisses. “Enough. But I figured I’d slept in long enough.”

“Magnus, it’s only nine. If you want to go back to bed, you can. I’ve got things handled out here, I was just about to start breakfast.”

Magnus smiled up at him and then down at their daughter. He stroked down the bridge of her nose with the tip of his finger and giggled at the way she scrunched her nose in response. “No, I’m fine. Besides, Cat and I are heading out to pick out flowers and get ideas for one of our brides. I told Raf he could come with us. Between the three of us”—Magnus lowered his voice to a whisper—“I think he has quite the crush on Cat.”

Alec laughed. Their eight year old son Rafael had indeed seemed to get extra flustered whenever Catarina came around. They adopted him when he was four and he had only started behaving this way towards her this past year. It was adorable and she loved it. So he always went on whatever errands Magnus and Cat had to run on the weekends. 

As if on cue, Rafael walked into the room. His hair was meticulously gelled to the side and he wore a neatly pressed bright blue button up shirt that was carefully tucked into khaki pants. The outfit was finished off with his finest dress shoes. He looked like he was ready for an Easter gathering, not a day out with his dad and colleague on the hunt for flowers. 

“Papa, have you seen my brown belt?” Rafael asked, voice heavy with concern.

Magnus pursed his lips to keep in his laughter and winked at Alec before turning to their son. “I think I saw it in the dining room, which is not where it goes, by the way.”

Rafael’s eyes widened and he rushed off before Magnus could continue his thought.

“He’s certainly dressed up," Alec said, laughter coming out along with the words.

“He’s wearing his blue shirt,” Magnus said and turned back to Alec with a large grin. “He asked Cat last week what her favorite color was and she told him ‘sky blue’.”

“He dressed to impress. Sounds like somebody I know.” Alec entered the kitchen behind Magnus, who even this early in the morning and with only five hours of sleep, was wearing a black silk kimono and looking better than the whole of New York. 

“And impress he shall. Catarina will be so swept off her feet she won’t know what hit her.” Magnus sat on a stool at the bar in their kitchen. 

Alec walked to the other side of the counter and gathered up the baby carrier he normally used around the house.

“Do you want me to take her?” Magnus quickly offered when he noticed the way Alec was fiddling with the wrap while still holding the baby. 

Alec shook his head. “Nope. But if you’ll just tie me up right here.” Alec gestured with his head at one of the straps. “I’ll be good to get breakfast started.”

Magnus began tying his straps securely and Alec adjusted the cloth up to support her neck. 

“I was thinking oatmeal and biscuits?”

Magnus placed a soft kiss to the top of their daughter’s head. “That sounds perfect.”

Alec quickly began adding the ingredients to the pot on the stove and got the biscuits going in the oven. He listened to Magnus talk about the wedding he was planning for one of Alec’s former clients. It was funny seeing how their worlds collided like this. Magnus would marry a couple and then a few years later, Alec would be in charge of the dissolution of their marriage. Or vice versa, Alec would see one of his clients marrying again, using Magnus’ services and that was always a more pleasant situation to encounter. He loved being able to see the distraught clients he’d help move on with their lives. 

Before he met Magnus, he never thought of himself as a romantic but he also didn’t see himself as cynical when the topic of love and marriage came up. He felt he was a realist. But upon meeting Magnus, after the whirlwind of how their relationship began and the few months following - Alec could now say without a shadow of a doubt that true love does exist. There is happiness and paradise to be found on Earth. There are soul mates out there that are destined to be your partner in life. Through adoption, raising a child, and now a newborn; Alec had a pretty good idea of what it meant to have found someone who he can call his better half. His companion. The one and only person he would ever want to take the adventure of life with. Magnus. 

He glanced over at Magnus who sat sipping his coffee, laughing at something Catarina was telling him on the phone. His smile was free and his laugh boisterous. It brought a warmth to Alec that he felt blooming in his chest where their daughter’s heart beat against his own. 

Their family was perfect and complete. 

“Yes, I’ll see you in a minute. And while you’re on the phone with that bastardly traitor, tell Ragnor we are still on for karaoke this weekend and that he can’t squirrel away with Clara to eat ice cream and avoid everyone by claiming he’s ‘babysitting’. I got an earful from Simon  _ and _ Isabelle last time.’

Alec turned to see Magnus hanging up, chuckling as he did.

“Do you think you will ever stop calling Ragnor a traitor?” Alec asked, laughing under his breath.

“Pft! No. Once a traitor, always a traitor,” Magnus quipped back.

“Okay but his treason is what got you to stop being pig-headed long enough to hear me out.” Alec bit back his grin when he caught the look of slack-jawed shock Magnus gave him just before he turned back to their breakfast.

“I’ll have you know, I was still pig-headed even after his little stunt of sneaking you into my loft, thank you very much.”

Alec barked out a laugh that he quickly covered with one hand to not wake the baby. “Shh.” He put a finger over his mouth even though he was the only one being loud at the moment.

“It was your sad puppy dog eyes and your bull-headed love declaration that made me want to hear you out.”

“Aw isn’t that sweet.” Alec blew Magnus a kiss and then a wink. “Thanks for giving me and my bull-headed love for you a second chance.”

Magnus pulled his shoulders back and grinned at him. “You’re welcome.”

Alec scoffed and then chuckled. “You are the worst and I can’t believe I love you so goddamn much.”

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped. “Language!”

Alec tucked his chin down to look at their daughter and then kissed her head. “She’s sleeping.”

“Well, in that case, I love you so goddamn much too.” Magnus winked back at him.

Rafael entered the kitchen at that moment, now dressed in slim fitting black pants, the same bright blue shirt, and a dark gray, fitted vest over it. He had somehow taken his outfit from earlier and made it even more impressive for a simple Saturday morning. 

“Papa.” He walked directly up to Magnus and tugged on the end of his silk kimono. He handed Magnus a small silky piece of fabric, dark blue in color and then pointed at the collar of his shirt. Magnus quickly took the hint and tied and tucked the ascot into the collar of Rafael’s shirt. 

“Thank you,” Rafael said politely and then left the room. 

Alec set his spoon aside and gestured at the empty doorway where Raf had just exited. “What was that?”

Magnus smirked and shook his head. “Our son is  _ really _ dressing to impress. I’m going to have to actually dress up today if he’s going out in  _ that.” _

“I can’t believe—” Alec shook his head and chuckled. “That’s so cute. I almost can’t stand it.”

Magnus laughed along. “I know, right?”

“Cat is a lucky girl, you better tell her I said that.” Alec pointed at Magnus with his spoon and then went back to their oatmeal which was almost ready. 

“The luckiest,” Magnus chimed in and his voice was directly behind Alec now. He felt Magnus’ arms wrap around his waist and curl around him and the baby. He pulled them both in, Alec’s back pressing against his chest. “I’m the luckiest boy though,” he whispered in Alec’s ear.

“I think I actually hold that title, sorry.” Alec turned the burner off and then took Magnus’ hands in his.

They stood for a moment like that, simply enjoying the comfort of holding each other before Rafael was back, crashing into them, his small arms wrapping as best as they could around Magnus and Alec’s legs. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Raf?” 

He squeezed his small arms around them and moaned loudly before tilting his little head up to look at them. “I’m hungry.”

Alec reached down and curved a hand around the back of Raf’s neck and kept his other hand laced with Magnus’, feeling the diamond band from a random shop in Vegas so many years ago that had started this entire adventure. 

Life was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little sneak peek into their life after all the Vegas shenanigans have passed <3


End file.
